


I accidentally summoned a demon

by Rosicamarica



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/M, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosicamarica/pseuds/Rosicamarica
Summary: She couldn't believe what she had done....she was just trying to cast a smart spell....
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	I accidentally summoned a demon

The altar is set up perfectly; four candles placed to stand for the cardinal directions. Everything is perfectly placed as they open the jar of soot. Fingers begin to glide across the surface as they make the lines with it. Their eyes glance across the table one last time triple checking everything. Smiling to themselves before shifting to get into position not realizing their elbow had bumped the symbol.

They begin the chant as their hands move in a circle collecting the smoke from the candles. It begins to whirl together the colors of the elements mixing in with the smoke.

“Listen to my words and answer my summon oh great spirits,” the figure leans forward wafting the smoke into their face.

Eyes begin to glow the color of the elements slowly at first but then quicker. Their head is thrown back as the words that leave their mouth are now in Latin. Heavy breathing fills the room as the smoke slowly moves out in red and orange hues from their mouth.

Appearing within a fiery inferno of flames, like a sculpted god made of hellfire and brimstone, emanating a dark aura of raw unfiltered power, the figure takes a step forward. The hooded figure comes face to face with a demon. Black horns sit atop pink spikey hair, pale skin with patches of black lighting streak across his skin, scaly dragon wings twitch slightly as they lay folded against his back. His hands are on fire, and as he lifts one up towards the figure, his black eyes grin staring into the hooded figure causing them to step back.

“Who are you to summon me?” The demon's voice is seething with darkness and power. 

The hooded figure took another step back, their hand moving behind them but the demon surges forward to grab their wrist. The hood falls back off the figure and the demon bear down upon golden, wavy locks. Chocolate-colored eyes stare back at him with fear and panic.

“A girl?” the demon’s voice changes drastically. There was a shift in his eyes as they softened into a quizzical manner.

“A woman!” the blonde hisses back at him as she takes a step towards him.

The demon grins at the sudden change in her posture; most people would not think to talk back to a demon even if he had stopped threatening her with his power. He does not know why but something about the girl, no woman in front of him has his attention.

He watches her jump and her body tense at the sudden knock on the door behind her. “Lucy is everything okay in there?” someone calls out.

“Everything’s fiinee. I’m just rearranging a few things,” Lucy’s voice responds broken and shaken.

“Okay just remember the coven mother wants to see us all soon,” The voice replies followed by the sound of footsteps walking away.

“Coven mother?”

Lucy feels warmth next to her ear that makes her jump. The demon is standing next to her, his mouth next to her ear giving her the same look as before.

“Yes, I’m a witch. You have a problem with that? Lucy turns to stare him down.

“Witches…nothing but trouble,” the demon makes a hissing sound at the end.

“Says the demon,” Lucy retorts back.

“So, what is it that you want witch?” the demon crosses his arms looking at her unamused.

“I don’t want anything,” Lucy hurls back, crossing her arms as she rolls her eyes at him.

The demon scoffs. “Right, you summoned me, so you want something. What is it?” He hears her mumble something as her gaze drops down to her feet.

“Can’t hear you,” he sighs.

“It was an accident,” Lucy says, her eyes moving back up to him. 

“I messed up the spell and summoned you on accident,” Lucy drops her gaze again. He blinks a few times as he lets the words sink in. He can see the pink slowly spreading across her cheeks. The demon was startled for a second and a thought ran through his mind that he had never experienced before. The words she just said finally clicking to place he suddenly points at her and breaks out into a fit of laughter.

Lucy can feel the warmth on her cheeks as she stomps over to him “Yah yah, it's hilarious but I don’t want anything so just leave!”

He keeps laughing for a little while longer until he finally composes himself. “No can do. See I cannot leave until you wish for something and I take something. Just how it works,” he shrugs his shoulders.

“I already said I don't want something,” she rolls her eyes at him.

“Well, then get used to me because I can’t leave until you do,” he grins at her.

“Ugh…I refuse! You shady demons will find some loophole and take more than what is worth the deal,” Lucy scoffs.

“That’s rich coming from a witch, and the name is Natsu,” he responds, his voice fueled with annoyance.

“Demons have names?” Lucy blinks at him.

“Of course, why wouldn’t we?” Natsu gives her a weird look back.

“Because your demons,” Lucy shrugs her shoulders casually.

“Rich coming from a witch,” Lucy responds by sticking her tongue out at him.

Natsu gives her a wide toothy grin “Careful or I’ll bite that tongue off.” 

"Like I'd let you," she rolls her eyes at him then grabs her bag from her bed. "Do me a favor and just like I dunno disappear, just don't follow me," she huffs before opening the door and leaving. 

"Don't follow you? That sounds like fun though," a toothy grin spreads across his face as his eyes shimmer red. 

Lucy made her way down the hallway, her steps hesitant; she kept glancing back behind her shoulder. Every fiber of her was on edge. She could not have him following her to a coven meeting of all places. He could not be seen; she would never hear the end of it from the coven mother let alone anyone else. 

"Lucy," a familiar voice sounds from beside her pulling her from her thoughts. 

"Levy!" She smiles brightly back at her best friend. 

"Luce, you look like you summoned a ghost," Levy looks at her with concern. 

Lucy snorts. "Far worse."

"Far worse?" Levy stops dead in her tracks eyeing Lucy with more than just concern. 

"Just a joke Levy, struggle with homework again is all," she chuckles weirdly. She could not believe how easily that had slipped out of her mouth. 

Levy stares at her for some time, but eventually sighs before rolling her eyes. "Oh Lucy, again?" 

Lucy internally felt relieved. "Look not everyone is a genius like you and some of us have to do the work." Lucy watches the pink tint spread across Levy's cheeks and she cannot help but giggle. Levy knows she is smart, but the girl still can't take a compliment. 

"I'll be fine. Should be an easy road," Lucy chuckles nervously. 

"If you need help you know I'm happy to assist you," Levy composes herself before smiling back. Lucy cannot help but turn her gaze away, there is no way she could ask anyone for help in this situation. She must do her best to grin and bear it till she could figure it out herself. 

Lucy smiles and then they both go quiet as they make their way into a large circular room. They separate to go into their proper places. The energy of the room lets her relax a little. A hooded figure walks into the room and everyone bows their heads. 

Something suddenly feels off in the room as Lucy lifts her head, choking back a scream that turns into a squeak. One thankfully no one seems to have heard. 

Natsu is floating above the coven mother staring at her with a big goofy grin. She glares back at him mouthing the "words get out." 

He winks at her; she clenches her mouth shut her eyes baring down at him as she feels the anger rising inside. 

The hooded figure pulls back her hood revealing an attractive young woman of average height. Her long scarlet hair accents her fair skin and as chocolate brown eyes glance in her direction Lucy feels herself draw in. 

"All hail the coven mother," the room chants as they lift their heads. 

"It's a damn cult in here," Lucy hears Natsu speak with displeasure. She freezes, her hands beginning to shake as she waits for everyone's eyes to go towards the demon.

She keeps her gaze forward but watches him move around the room out of the corner of her eye. She does her best to keep her focus on the coven mother, but she cannot help but drift off when she hears him making snide comments. 

Suddenly, he is next to her, he leans over and whispers in her ear. "Some of these girls are really weak. Though, the blue haired girl actually seems legit." 

"Knock it off," she whispers back to him. 

"Why am I distracting you?" he chuckles in her ear. 

Lucy can see Levy giving her a strange look, so she does not respond. She keeps her gaze locked in front of her. She keeps scowling as Natsu continues with his comments and tricks throughout the entire meeting. She wants nothing more than to scream at him to go away but until she was back in her room all she could do was grin and bear it; a job that she was doing rather poorly.

Lucy does her best to make a quick exit; one that fails when she hears the coven mother call out to her. “Lucy, stay a minute would you?”

Lucy stops and takes a deep breath. She turns and bows “Of course.”

“Lucy, something seems to be bothering you today, is everything alright?” the woman stares at her quizzically.

“Everything is fine Erza. I’m just having a very odd day,” she does her best to smile normally.

“Odd? Well I mean yeah I guess it's not every day that you summon a demon,” Natsu chuckles into her ear once again. Lucy shivers and does her best to keep her emotions in check.

“Lucy, you do know that if you ever need help you can always come to me, I will never judge you negatively,” Erza places a hand on her shoulder smiling at her. Lucy knows that and yet she still cannot bring herself to tell her what happened early.

“I’m aware and extremely grateful; and should the time come, I won’t hesitate to come to you,” Lucy genuinely smiles back at her.

“And yet, you’re not telling her about me. Am I growing on you Lucy?” Natsu chuckles into her ear. She feels him move around behind her to her other side. He is looking at Erza’s hand that is still on Lucy’s shoulder. He reaches a finger out a flame igniting on the tip as he places it ever so gingerly against her hand. Erza jerks back, her eyes staring over Lucy’s shoulder before sliding back to Lucy.

“Please excuse me, coven mother,” Lucy bows quickly before she moves swiftly out of the room. Of all the people for him to do something like that too. Lucy was furious. She knew demons were nothing but trouble but to go that far. 

“Luce, what’s wrong? You seem upset?” Natsu was suddenly floating in front of her with his head off to the side. 

“I can’t believe you would do that!” she hisses as softly as she can. She ignores everything he says after that, marching rapidly down the hallway and back to her room. She does not mean to, but she ends up slamming the door shut which sets her off even more.

It does not take Natsu long to pop up next to her. “Tricks are one thing but hurting someone is entirely different,” she turns and gets in his face.

“Why? Why would you do that?” She is so close to him that she can feel his breath on her face and see the way his eyes are literal flames.

“I don’t know, I just didn’t like her touching you.” He sheepishly responds without making eye contact with her. 

“I summoned you like an hour ago, we both want nothing to do with each other and you didn’t like her touching me?! That makes absolutely no sense,” Lucy scoffs back.

He suddenly snaps back and gets in her face “I like your magic.” 

“Excuse me?” she stares back at him with utter confusion.

“I like your magic,” he grins at her then brings his finger to tip her chin up.

“And that means I’m taking a claim. You are mine now, no one else can have you. So, if I do not want someone touching you then they do not get to,” His eyes flash red and Lucy starts to feel strange. Her body warms up but more specifically she can feel her hand warming up as she lets out a sharp cry. Looking down, she sees a symbol glowing red on her hand and then disappears.

“You are mine Luce, I ain’t going nowhere” he grins before placing a hot kiss against her cheek.

She can feel the blush spreading across her cheeks. She tries to move back but she cannot seem to move her body. The only thing she can do is cry out 

“WHAT?!”


End file.
